Cinnabar Volcano
Mt. Cinnabar! Mt. Cinnabar is a huge mountain which is home to the very powerful 7th Gym Leader on top of the volcano, Blaine. It is a reference to the Cinnabar Island on the original games, as that is why it is very confusing when it comes to trying to find the Gym. Most people get very confused as of to where to find the Gym and obtain the Volcano Badge. IF you progress into Mt. Cinnabar, you will find 2 slopes. One that is very wide, and is on the edge of the Mountain, which leads you to the 7th Gym Leader, Blaine. And another, which leads you to the town! Once you battle him and win, you will earn the Volcano Badge, along with some other Gold and Exp. Blaine - The 7th Fire Gym Leader Blaine is a Gym Leader that is located at the top of Mt. Cinnabar. To reach him, you will have to climb up a slope that leads to the top of the Volcano. Up there, you will find two people. One, at the end of the slope and two, by the Volcano-side. Battling the Gym Leader can be difficult without any good Pokémon, but if fought with well-trained lvl 50+ Pokémon, he won't be an arrogance. Blaine's Pokémon (in order): These Pokémon are very easy to fight with Water type Pokémon or Ground type Pokémon. Mt. Cinnabar Secrets There are many secrets withholding Mt. Cinnabar. There is a house that sells Pokémon for Pokédollars. There is also another house with no door and another house, which holds two people inside. One of which has a "hunch" for a place that he thinks there are rare Pokémon hiding there. These "rare" Pokémon are actually either Mythical or Legendary! From a Manaphy to a Rayquaza! You can collect a Lugia if you have the correct Pokémon in your party, in the Pokécentre. Lugia will be given by a person of a dark/shadowy appearance, which makes him/her look anonymous and unknown to the others. He/she is by the table, opposite of the PCs that are facing them. Lugia is part of the duo with Ho-oh. The Pokémon needed to collect it is: * Snorlax * Vibrava * Chansey * Moltres * Magneton You can also buy Pokémon for Pokédollars in there, even when the seller says that it isn't legal. It would be needed though as some of the Pokémon she sells are Pokémon you cannot find out in the wild. Here is the list: If words are in ''italics, ''then the Pokémon sold can be found out in the wild. Trivia * Even though there is a Gym Leader, there is actually no Gym present in the area. * You can get a Skarmory from a lady that is hanging by the slope up to Mt. Cinnabar. This will always be Lvl 40. * Mt. Cinnabar is a reference to the Cinnabar Island (as confirmed by the creator of Project: Pokemon) * There is a house on Mt. Cinnabar that has no door, which means we cannot see the contents inside the house. * Most of the houses and the Pokécentre + the Pokéshop are hanging on by a little standing, which could prove unsafe to live in. * Even though it is unsafe to be living on Mt. Cinnabar, a young woman makes a reference to the Cinnabar Island in the far house to the right and says, "I'm glad we got out of that wretched island." * Most people inhabiting the Volcano hate living in the place. Category:Location Category:Gym Leaders